fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greenhouse
For more adoption centers *For normal pets check here. *For tiny pets, "special" pets, meme pets, and head/bodypets, check here. Creator TheFanMaster Intro The Greenhouse is a place where you can get your own seeds and grow them to create a biological creature. To get a seed and grow them, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to grow your seeds if possible. The species can only be limited in the "Biological Creatures" listed below. To upload a seed, upload the seed image and include it in the comment by typing ' ', where in "^" type the name of the image (take note of the png and PNG in the filename). Rules *Only people on the whitelist can edit this page. *The current limit for adopting seeds are: . It does not affect the Adoption Center's limit. *Owners cannot create their plants. THIS MEANS YOU! **If you adopt the seed, that means you can't grow it yourself. It is prefered (although not limited) that the creator of said seed should provide with the finished plant if possible. **However, if the planting process takes longer than a month and there is no Operator, the owner must notify in the comments. *Tip: Click one of the boxes in the sortable table and you can see what is gotten and what isn't. *If you claim a seed is yours, despite the fact that someone else owns it, you will get a warning from an admin. Continue to do so anyways, and you get a block and 1 week on the Blacklist. So don't do it. Expand the table if you can't see who owns a seed you might like to adopt, or better yet, DO NOT pick seeds that are marked in THIS COLOR.... *Plants from seeds and from seeds only can be bred at any time. *In the incubator, only 3 seeds/plants can be allowed per user. Species that are counted as Plants The Whitelist These users are able to edit this page (OPs). If you're not on this list, then you're unable to edit this page for your advantage, but you're able to adopt and give seed ideas if you leave a comment (unless you're on the blacklist, in which you can't do anything...). *TheFanMaster *ZoshiX *Ludicrine *DMSwordsmaster *HankGuideDude *Waddle D33 *Look-a-Troopa *Poisonshot *Samuel17 *A, Mori The Blacklist Adopters for the month of The Seed Catalog Known Codes: Code 1 - Must be member of LDZX or have good history/rollback. Code P - Only one from the pack may be taken per user. Express Catalog - These seeds, if adopted within an extremely short amount of time, will get an immediate hatch, signed by THIS COLOR. The Incubator Rooms (/Archive/) This is where seeds grow. The nursery rooms provide required temperature for your seeds to grow. If a pet is not claimed within one week (unless the user has notified that he is taking a break), it will be put in temporary custody of an active admin and can be picked up there. It is then the pet's choice of who he/she would like to stay with (LD/DMS will flip a coin)... ---- Rooms taken: 6/30 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Stick Ranger